


Fisherman's friend

by Bdonna



Series: Behind the scenes [7]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another week, another episode teaser...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisherman's friend

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #39 'The Bait'

**Fisherman's Friend**

by Belladonna

 

„Stay tuned for another gripping episode called „The Bait“. Don't miss the boys go undercover as flashy businessmen trying to get their feet into a new town, new territory. Watch them baiting drug dealers who are also involved with ...cars? What the...? Drugs and cars?“

-“It's a metaphor for child prostitutes. Go on, you're doing great.“

„See their actionfilled stakeout at the beach promenade, engrossed in fascinating discussions over the best blinkers, hooks and bait pretending to fish? Are you sure that this actually is the right text? Fishing, really? Oh, the action, the suspense...“

-“And it started so well.“


End file.
